


The Invisible Girl

by Bookworm_and_Brits



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brief Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_and_Brits/pseuds/Bookworm_and_Brits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just a serving girl with a sorrowful past.  When she is threatened, she is taken away by the Musketeer Athos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story that I have been writing for two weeks.

She was nothing to anybody. She was just a serving girl in the Garrison. She took extra care of the Musketeers and they never really knew. Giselle kept to the shadows and remained invisible as she went about her duties. Her parents were killed for an unknown reason and Treville brought her to the Garrison as his ward but she insisted that she worked for her keep. At 10 years old, she was head strong.

As the years went by, Giselle grew into a fine young woman. The only thing noticeable about her was her red, curly hair. She tied it back with a ribbon or a head scarf. She had reached the age of 21 years and she could only remember brief memories of her mother and father and things she learnt from Treville. He was more of a father figure to her than her employer.

Giselle never expected anything exciting to happen to her. Ever.

She never knew that her father had been a Musketeer until men came to the Garrison, claiming her as their payment. Debts her father had built and was killed for. Now they were back for her.

The majority of the musketeers were at the palace for a pomp and circumstance show to greet a royal guest. They all stood at the entrance of the Garrison. She had no way out. Anger filled her. Why were they so interested in her? She had nothing to defend herself with. "You are coming with us, Mademoiselle Beaumont." The leader sneered at her and held a gun towards her.

"No!" She stood her ground and stepped backwards but she collided with a hard body. She quickly turned to see one of the Musketeers standing behind her; Athos. He roughly pulled her behind him. Shielding her from the threatening men. They left. They knew not to mess with Musketeers. "I knew they would come back." She muttered as she moved away from her protector.

"Who were they?" Following her as she rushed up the stairs to Treville's office. "Mademoiselle!" He called as she locked herself in his office. He thumped on the door. "Mademoiselle Giselle!" He shouted and hit the door repeatedly.

She unlocked the door.

He moved inside cautiously inside. "Mademoiselle. You need to go. I know a place. Treville told me to get you out of here if anything came here to threaten you."

She nodded silently but paced the room. "I know. He told me. I want to know why. My father was a good man, wasn't he?"

"I never knew him. You were already here when I started as a Musketeer. We will leave in the morning. Stay in here and get some rest, Mademoiselle."

"Call me Giselle. Just Giselle. I hate Mademoiselle."

* * *

Just before the sun rose, they left alone. He rode Roger with her behind him. For the first time in many years she left the Garrison, she left Paris. Left the home that she mainly remembered. Just a girl of ten when she left her home. With very few memories that she had. Making new memories in the Garrison. She gripped Athos' waist as they rode away. Tears stained her cheeks as they moved through the deserted streets.

"Where are we going?"

"Far away." He held her hand and held the reins with his other hand.

* * *

 

It took them a two day ride to reach their destination. A village. A very small village. He took her to a small cottage on the outskirts. "We are to stay here. We have a cover. Newlyweds."

She blushed bright red when they walked into the cottage. "I... I.... Oh." She stuttered nervously.

"Just a cover." Leaving the cottage to sort his horse.

* * *

 

For days, they pretended for the other villagers but inside the cottage, she slept in the bed and he slept in front of the fire. At first.

Their arguments were daily. He frustrated her and she was too stubborn for him. "Never leave the village again!" He shouted at her one evening.

"I was with two of the women!" Shouting back at him. She was a head shorter than him but she felt taller than him when she stood her ground against him.

"Doesn't mean anything!" He growled at her in anger. They were practically nose-to-nose.

"I want a little freedom! That was it!"

Nothing was said any more. All could be heard was their breathing. Angry breaths as they stared at the other. No one could admit to who made the first move. But one of them did. Hands on the other. Lips smashed against the other.

That night. They ended up in her bed together. Sleeping side-by-side.

* * *

They came for them two weeks after they arrived in the village. "We have to go." He shouted as gunshots rained down on their cottage. She nodded and let him lead her out of the village and towards the forest. Leaving everything behind. They were on foot now. His horse had to be left behind. They slept where they could but they would always be together.

A month on the run, Treville found them. He informed them that her parent's killers had been caught and would be executed. But he also informed her that her mother's sister had been looking for her. She agreed to go to her. Go to her proper family.

Athos took her. They spent three days on the road. On the two nights, they spent them together. Talking and making love. On the third day, they reached a small fishing village. Her aunt held her tight. Repeating over and over again that she was sorry and that she would never have to worry again. She thanked Athos politely. Walking him away from her aunt to the edge of the village. "Thank you, Athos. For everything."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you for everything also. Take care, Mademoiselle." He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips softly. He left her standing alone as he walked away from her. They would never see each other again.

* * *

 

Unknown to Athos, Giselle gave birth to his daughter,  Aurore. She was happy but she knew he should know. She was too afraid to. She was happy where she was. She always would be.  Thanks to him.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a Giselle X Porthos story. Which will not follow this one.


End file.
